The One Where Harry Is In Trouble
by WildeStories
Summary: Harry thinks he officially has gotten rid of Ginny running after him, but oh no! Drarry with a bit of OC angstiness on behalf of Harry and a fluff-topped ending. Oneshot... But the sequel is up! Check out The One Where Ginny Gets the Hint...Maybe


Gosh, this thing has been sitting on my lappy for months. The end I had planned sort of went up in smoke and now it´s sorta angsty towards the end, but I hope it is enjoyable anyway. Please do not kill me Ginny lovers, I actually like her, too, but a little bashing has never hurt her. The title is, of course, inspired by the one and only _Friends, _which isn´t mine. All characters etc. belong to JKR, bla, bla, bla, radishes and pie. Oh, and one more thing... for the sake of your brains, don´t even attempt trying to press this into a universe in which the epilogue happens. It would explode. The universe, that is, not the epilogue.

The One Where Harry Is In Trouble

"Hey Harry!" Ginny purred as she sat down next to him. Harry´s fork screeched to a halt just inches before his mouth, then dropped onto his plate.

"Hi Ginny." he sighed in response and picked up the utensil again.

"So, what´s up?"

"I am _trying_ to have a meal."

"Well then go ahead, no one´s stopping you!" she stated wide eyed, as if she were truly shocked.

"Um... well actually you are." the boy huffed.

Now you might be asking yourself "_Why doesn´t Harry Potter just go on eating?" _The answer can be found a day... or two... or in the week before this scene. Actually, any meal since Sunday three weeks prior to this meeting would suffice. Because every time Harry would sit down at the table with his friends, load his plate with food and start eating he would hear "Hey Harry!" and be involved in a long, tiresome and rather suggestive conversation with the seventh-grade redhead.

"Well, sorry that I want to talk to my friend!" the latter snapped. "I just thought you might be interested in the fact that Slughorn is giving a party this Saturday and asked me to inform you. He said that, I quote ´Nothing should keep him away but death by drowning, murder in any form, being run over by the Hogwarts Express or suicide´ unquote."

"Well, thanks Ginny." Harry turned towards her. Maybe this might actually be a nice conversation...

"So... you wanna take me?" she smiled, running her fingers through her hair. ...Or maybe not, Harry thought and returned to his meal.

"Ginny, I..."

"NO!" That was Ron. "No, Ginny. That´s what he wants to say. Seriously, don´t you get it? He. Is. OVER. YOU! So back off, little sister." And with that, he started snogging Hermione again. Ginny, on the other hand, stood up, turned on her heel and marched off.

"Ron, you know she´ll maim you?" Harry asked. Ron dislodged himself from his girlfriend and nodded.

"I am _so_ dead, but it was worth it." he replied. Harry laughed, picked up his fork and ate. Over the edge of a water jug, he saw Draco Malfoy looking at him.

" I wish the she-weasel would back off. It makes me jealous, you know?" Draco sighed and traced a line down Harry´s chest.

Harry caught his finger and kissed it lightly before saying "I know, it´s annoying the heck out of me. But she is my friend, and I don´t want to hurt her feelings."

"Oh _come on_ Potter! She fancies you, you´re a queer with one hot boyfriend. Of course her feelings will be hurt and her self-esteem shattered. But that´s life! The quicker you tell her, the faster she´ll find herself a new guy to dance the horizontal cha-cha with." Harry grinned, kissed the blonde and stepped to the door of their broom cupboard.

"I´ll think about it." he said and walked out onto the deserted corridor.

"Oi, Potter!" he whirled around to see Draco standing a few steps away from him. "Don´t make a Malfoy wait!" he spat in his usual manner as a little Ravenclaw ran past them. "He might find his own way to solve the problem." he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"_Primrose_"

"Why, you are in a good mood today Mr Potter. And please do note the sarcasm!" the Fat Lady shook her head as she swung to the side. Harry climbed through the portrait hole only to find Ginny lying on a sofa.

"Hey Harry!"

"Ginny we need to talk." Apparently not noticing the sharp edge to his voice, she jumped up, looking excited. While she thought Harry wasn´t looking, she quickly ruffled her hair till it looked messy in an attractive way and pulled down her sweater just a little bit further. "Ginny, listen. I know you think we´ll get back together..."

"Of course we are, Harry!"

"Let me finish. We aren´t. Never. Ever. (A/N: WE! Are never ever ever getting baaack together! Sorry. The pun wasn´t intended, actually.) See, I´m seeing someone. And...and I think this will last, so please, please for the sake of our friendship stop asking me out, disturbing my meals with inappropriate chats and- above all- pull that sweater up." Then, Harry leaned over the table that stood between them and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

The next day, Harry met Draco in a deserted corridor.

"What did you do about the weasel plague, Harry?" Draco sneered in his usual tone.

"Hey! That´s still my friend you´re talking about here! But I did talk to her. I said that I´m seeing someone and don´t want her attention that way. I think I got through to her quite well, I had a lovely breakfast this morning." Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend. And everything did seem ok.

Disaster struck a few hours later during supper. The Golden Boy was having another perfect, uninterrupted and peaceful meal when Hermione plopped down next to him.

"Harry, do you have any idea what you´ve done?" she whispered with a certain hiss in her voice.

"What?"

"Ginny. She spent most of the night crying her eyes out, then decided to get to you no matter how tightly you are attached to someone´s lips. First I thought she was kidding, but this afternoon I saw her in the library."

"And the problem about that is..?"

"The section she was in. Potions. I have never seen Ginny show any interest in the subject, and they aren´t having any tests soon. So I decided to get a closer look on what she was reading. And guess what it was? Love potions. Harry, you´re in trouble." The boy swallowed. Hard.

"And...you´re sure you didn´t get something wrong there?" he asked tentatively, already knowing the answer, which only consisted of a single glance that just screamed "Please!". Harry nodded.

Ten minutes later he was sitting in the common room, a new bottle of tap water standing beside him (the only thing he would drink till the madness was over. He´d even transfigured the bottle from a box himself). He was doing his DADA homework and trying not to suffer from paranoia. But every note of smell he noticed, every movement of a shadow, everything made him want to run away and hide from Ginny and her horrible, nasty plan. There was just one place he could go now, only one person that could show him he was still himself. "Draco." it slipped out automatically with a heavy sigh, more a plea than a statement though. He ran up to his dorm, grabbed the Mauderer´s Map and let his eyes wander over it, looking for the now so familiar dot tagging the name Draco Malfoy along with it. At last, he found it, up in the Astronomy tower, going in slow circles. Harry got up, snatched up the invisibility cloak and ran.

Just a few minutes later, he was hanging onto the blonde as if for dear life. The Slytherin was making those comforting noises that always manage to calm you down, and Harry felt really stupid just thinking about having thought that someone could make him leave this guy.

"You know what, Draco?" the dark-haired boy asked as they were sitting next to each other later, leaning against the wall of the tower, looking up to the sky. "I don´t think those potions would work on me anyway." Draco chuckled.

"They work on everyone if you make them properly." he ginned, making it obvious through his tone that he thought Ginny wouldn´t do that, of course.

"Yes, of course. But I´d just have to take one look at you and fall in love with you all over again." Harry sighed.

The End

Please review if you liked it and if you didn´t comment as well of course, but flames will only be used to roast marshmallows over here!

I´d like to list a few songs that inspired me while writing, they´re all on YouTube if you´d like to listen to them while reading for an even nicer experience :)

-Insomniac´s Lullaby /Ed Sheeran

-Ho Hey/ The Lumineers

-Been Better & Woke Up Dead/ Kyla La Grange


End file.
